


Flight of Courage

by Bilbosama



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Do not copy on another site, Do not post on another site, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, backstory doloran is an awkward turtle, bloody noses, oh no she's hot, ship is currently one sided, spoiler warning in general I guess, tags unfortunately spoil the ending but some people would appreciate the warning, technically counts as dlc spoilers, wall vs your face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: Today will be the day where Doloran confesses. He can feel it.
Relationships: Alisandra/Doloran (Ni no Kuni)
Kudos: 4





	Flight of Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Months ago I reblogged a prompt list as a writing challenge and someone chose 'blood.' I'm pretty sure there was more to the prompt list but I can't remember which one it was and I can't find it anywhere and I can't find the ask with the prompt so I can't credit this to whoever gave me the prompt. 
> 
> This...technically fulfills it I guess. orz
> 
> Originally posted on October 4, 2020.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ni No Kuni 2. That goes to Level 5.

The Kingmaker's humanoid form looked especially radiant today.

Doloran suddenly felt nervous approaching her. She had better things to do than listen to his nervous rambling. Doloran had better things to do than ramble nervously.

But he had been working up the nerve to confess all week and to his eternal embarrassment, people have noticed.

Gods, it was like he was fifteen again and suddenly aware of what puberty was doing to him. His ability in public speaking suffered for awhile and he was too mortified to appear in public for a month.

In hindsight, maybe he was too young when he ascended to kingship.

No. This is doubt talking. He will confess to her today. He will do it!

Doloran continued to approach Alisandra when he noticed a bird perched by the window. Huh. That is a particularly fearless specimen, being inside the -

"Your Majesty!" called out Alisandra, "Look out!"

"Wh-" Doloran turned and collided with a pillar he failed to notice until now. He dropped to the floor, dazed. Immediately, servants, some castle guards, and the Kingmaker converged on the downed king.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" asked the guard captain of this particular floor.

"Er," said Doloran as he rebooted.

"Your nose is bleeding, sire," someone pointed out. A handkerchief is passed over to Alisandra, who was closest to the King's head.

"You have my thanks," said Doloran on autopilot as the cloth pressed against his broken nose.

It would later turn out that the bird is another messenger hawk from the kingdom in the west continent asking for allyship in the war they just started. Again.

Doloran will have to speak the words from his heart to Alisandra some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Better luck next time. orz
> 
> I didn't include this in the one shot collection because this was a more serious attempt at Doloran/Alisandra so I figured whoever is looking for fics with that tag would appreciate not trying to find it in a sea of mostly gen one shots. :O


End file.
